1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a secure key generating apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for generating a secure key, which belongs to both a specific device and a specific user, using both a device ID and user authentication information (such as a user password), a storage device using the secure key, and a secure key generating method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various types of portable storage devices have been introduced to the market. These portable storage devices are becoming larger in storage capacity and smaller in volume, and their interface is insertable into/removable from commonly available host devices (e.g. computers, on-demand printers, cellular phone, digital televisions, etcetera). Thus, the demand for portable storage devices is increasing. Some examples of the portable storage devices include a memory card (e.g., SD card) that uses a flash memory as a storage medium, a universal serial bus (USB) memory (“USB drive”) that can be connected to a USB port, and a solid state drive (SSD). Additionally, portable hard disks have been evaluated as inexpensive storage devices, and an external hard disk drives have been introduced. The external hard disk drive offers portability unlike a conventional hard disk drive fixed to a personal computer.
This trend is not limited to the portable storage devices. Host devices which can be connected to the portable storage devices are also becoming smaller. Accordingly, an environment in which digital content stored in a portable storage device can be enjoyed anytime and anywhere has been created. With the creation of this environment, commercially produced digital content are increasingly being distributed and sold in the form of digital data. This increases the importance of technologies that prevents the illegal copying of digital content.
To prevent the illegal copying of digital content, the digital content may be encrypted and then stored in a portable storage device. Here, the digital content are encrypted using a specific digital encryption key. Encryption and decryption technology that uses a digital encryption key associated only with a specific device removes protection for data when the specific device is used.